Débauche politiquement provocatrice
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il peut bien se passer, au milieu de la nuit, dans une rue déserte. Personne ne jurerai avoir vu un agent de police et un grand politicien dans un voiture de fonction à l'arrêt sous une pluie battante...


**Titre**: Débauche Politiquement Provocatrice

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes** : Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était Greg et la seconde Mycroft. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau PWP. Nous remercions Celtica1 pour sa correction.

* * *

La pluie tombait sur le pare-brise de la voiture de fonction. Gregory effectuait son dernier service, la nuit suivait son cours. Alors qu'il roulait sur une route déserte et retirée, une silhouette fut éclairée par les phares.

L'homme resserra la ceinture de son imperméable. Il avait froid mais il savait que d'ici peu de temps il risquait de suffoquer tant il se serait réchauffé. Il était vingt-trois heures trente-sept, cette voiture ne pouvait être que celle qu'il attendait.

Le policier sourit en reconnait les contours de l'autre, il gara sa voiture en face et déclencha l'ouverture de la fenêtre électrique : « Bonsoir »

Voilà donc son client. Celui-ci prend sa voix la plus enjôleuse et légèrement plus aiguë qu'à son habitude : « Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile à la police, Monsieur l'inspecteur? Ne me dites pas que vous venez pour m'arrêter, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Ce n'est pas ce sourire innocent qui me mentirait, n'avez-vous pas froid ? »

« Merci de votre sollicitude Monsieur, il est vrai que la nuit est fraîche mais je n'ai pas le choix. » concéda l'homme sur un ton faussement geignard.

« Vous ne désirez pas être au chaud ? »

« J'attends un certain Monsieur Lestrade, vous savez. Et s'il apprenait que je suis partie... » La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens.

« Il vous punirait, comme le vilain garnement que vous êtes.»

« Monsieur Lestrade aurait raison de me punir. »

« Mais vous aimez ses punitions. »

« Oh que oui, Monsieur est très doué avec ses mains. » avoua avec avidité l'homme en imperméable qui commençait à avoir froid.

« Rentrez. »

« Vous m'emmenez au commissariat ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir d'ici.»

« Mais où voulez-vous aller si vous m'arrêtez ? »

« Entrez donc. » insista le policier

« Mais que va dire votre époux ? »

« Ce sera notre petit secret. »

« Pourtant je pense que votre époux doit beaucoup vous aimez vous savez. » dit l'homme qui s'engouffra dans la voiture et s'assit sur le siège passager.

« Oh que oui. »murmura Gregory en se détachant

Mycroft se tourna tranquillement vers son époux.

« Retire donc ton imperméable »

« Figure-toi que je suis gelé jusqu'aux os. »

« C'est mal de sortir par ce temps. »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. » dit le politicien en entrouvrant son imperméable.

« Hum… tu es torse nu là-dessous. »

Il ouvrit plus amplement les larges pans du vêtement.

Greg pressa ses hanches chaudes contre celles de son compagnon.

« Je n'ai pas été pas trop long ? »

« Je savais à quelle heure tu finissais et je suis sorti un quart d'heure avant. »

« Tu avais aussi notre lit, au chaud. » déclara Lestrade en déposant des baisers brûlants dans son cou.

« J'avais envie de jouer. » avoua honteusement Mycroft en baissant la tête.

« Sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Qui ne dis rien conscient. »

« C'est, qui ne dis mot consent, Greg... »

Gregory mordit sa clavicule en grognant, il se glissa entre les deux sièges avant pour s'asseoir et attirer son amant à lui. Mycroft glapit de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les dents mordre sa chair froide. Mais les mains de Greg sur ses hanches et le désir de son amant qui commençait à poindre lui firent oublier.

Gregory déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à son téton droite qu'il lécha et mordilla amoureusement. Mycroft ne pouvait que difficilement contenir les gémissements qui venaient mourir dans sa gorge. Tous les hommes de son service à Whitehall ne l'auraient pas reconnu dans une telle débauche.

Le policier se débarrassa de la ceinture de son époux en continuant à torturer son téton. L'homme d'état gesticulait et se réchauffait, son imperméable pendant lamentablement sur ses hanches. Lestrade fit rouler sa langue jusqu'au nombril qu'il chatouilla

Titiller l'ombilic de Mycroft était une provocation, l'endroit était particulièrement sensible. Et puis, la chaleur de l'habitacle lui avait redonné une certaine vigueur. Greg passa une main sur son sexe en ronronnant. L'Holmes rit en entendant son partenaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Attends… » Murmura Greg en se penchant pour attraper un pot de lubrifiant dans la boîte à gants. Mycroft frissonna d'anticipation et se promit d'en laisser aussi un pot dans sa propre voiture de fonction. Il n'avait malheureusement pas ses manchettes pour écrire une note dessus.

Gregory descendit lentement le pantalon de Mycroft avec ses dents. L'homme d'état se demandait toujours comment Greg pouvait arriver à de tels prodiges avec ses dents. Il grignota les cuisses au passage, jetant le pantalon de luxe à l'avant. Mycroft gloussait, la sensation était exquise.

L'inspecteur racla ses dents contre le tissu pour l'en débarrasser rapidement, sa langue le dévorant lentement. Gémissement sur gémissement et plaintes lascives étaient tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche du diplomate d'habitude si loquace et polyglotte.

Gregory le gobait entièrement, aimant imposer ce rythme lent et frustrant. Mycroft fourrageait avec vigueur les cheveux argentés du détective inspecteur. Sa langue brûlante caressant les veines sensibles. La pression grandissait, et Greg était toujours aussi tranquille, aussi peu véloce, c'était presque provoquant.

Il titilla le gland avec amour, ses mains se baladant sur son postérieur. « Greg...I'm going to come... » Mycroft avec la dernière once de volonté qu'il avait en lui avait choisi de parler la langue maternelle de son amant.

« Just come... » Chuchota le franco-anglais sa langue roulant en cercle timidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft se répandit en une litanie de Greg.

« Tu as aimé ? »

« Oh God yes! »

« Je n'ai pas fini… »

« J'avais pourtant l'intention de te rendre la pareille. »

« Ton idée me plait. »

« Pour cela il nous faudra retourner à la maison. »

« Tu conduis ? »

« Si tu veux, même si tu sais que je préfère ma Jag. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais donc pouvoir m'amuser. »

« Hum je crois.»

Mycroft roula à vive allure jusqu'à leur maison sous la pluie maintenant battante. Greg sortit en zigzagant. Le plus jeune se précipita vers le portail qu'il ouvrit à la volée et gara la voiture en travers.

« T'es vraiment trop habitué à avoir des chauffeurs. »

« Il est rare que des envies aussi soudaines me prennent, mon cher. » Il se rua vers la porte, prit fébrilement les clés et ouvrit.

« Oh, je t'excite ? »

« Je ne formulerais pas ça comme ça, mais oui. » dit-il en s'engouffrant par la porte. Gregory se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser « Garde en pour plus tard. » Mycroft saisit la paire de menottes qui était attachée à la ceinture de Greg.

« Moi ou toi ? »

« Toi. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur chambre du rez-de-chaussée.


End file.
